Whiskey and sore throats
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Hermione and Draco end up spending an evening in their Heads common room, drinking whiskey and talking about important things. DracoHermione. OneShot Fluff


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own **__**Harry Potter**__**! **__**It belongs to J. K. Rowling. **__**The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

"Is there any whiskey?" He said, his voice slightly husky. He made a funny face and cleared his throat, and I laughed.

"'Is there any whiskey?' Draco, are you forgetting that I'm—"

"Hermione Granger, daughter of a muggle-born who's profession is a "dentist"? Yeah I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask. Well, is there?" He smirked, clearing his throat again.

"Pfft, of course there is. And what is up with your voice?" I started towards the kitchen to grab the whiskey listening carefully for Draco's reply.

"What do you mean, what's up with my voice? Nothing asides from it being awesome and incredibly manly. What's up with your voice, Granger? Jeez, get off my back." I grabbed the whiskey and two glasses and walked back into the sitting room.

"Draco, I was not on your back at all, I asked you one simple question." I put the glasses down and poured the whiskey. "And nothing is up with my voice, but you're obviously getting a cold or something. I'm not looking after you if you're getting ill this time, last time was ridiculous." Draco picked up his glass and slammed it down on the table.

"_That_ is ridiculous! A ridiculous thing to say! My voice is awesome. Same as always. And yours is all weird and husky, why is that? Mine's sexy, as usual." He took a sip of whiskey and leaned into the sofa, a smug grin on his lips. His voice was sexy with the odd huskiness, I had to admit. I frowned. Draco was not sexy. I shook my head and sat down next to him, glass in hand.

"You're being ridiculous Draco, but okay, you're voice is the same as usual and mine is husky— "

"In a very attractive way." Draco added, nodding and wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, do you have any idea why the others couldn't make it tonight?" I asked, smiling as I sipped my whiskey. Draco got a strange look on his face but quickly covered it up with a thoughtful one. I brushed it off.

"They, uh… Ginny and Blaise have a couple's night with some other couple, I don't know. And Theo is on some destined-to-fail date." He said, rubbing his nose and giving his full attention to his whiskey. I frowned.

"How come you're not out trying to pick up some half-brained girl?" I said, grinning. "You wanted to hang out with me instead of—"

"Firstly; they have _full-sized _brains. They just weren't taught how to use them before they dropped out of school, up top!" I groaned and high-fived him. "Secondly, I could do that any day. You seemed like you wanted someone around. You know, bros before hoes, Granger." He said with a grin, finishing off his whiskey and sinking back into the couch. I covered up a smile at that. I still couldn't figure Draco out sometimes, he could be kind of unpredictable. And I wasn't the greatest company in the world since my last break-up. I poured us another glass of whiskey each and Draco smirked.

"What?"

"Are you trying to get me _drunk_, Hermione?" I laughed, almost spitting out my whiskey. He frowned at that. "What?"

"Wow, you really can't handle your alcohol like a real man, can you? You can be such a girl sometimes." He banged his glass onto the table again.

"Granger! How dare you! I am much more of a… _man_… than you'll ever be!" He went back to drinking and I giggled. He sighed heavily. "What?"

"You… You paused… Before and after… You said man…" I managed between laughs. Draco groaned.

"You laugh way too much at stupid things Gran-_ehem!_-ger. Oh my word what is wrong with my voice? This is ridiculous. My throat feels like it's on fire!" He said, fanning his throat. It just made me laugh more and had to put my glass on the table. Draco rolled his eyes but I noticed him grinning slightly.

"That's… Probably just… The whiskey because… You can't handle alcohol!" I kept giggling.

"Aw, come on Hermione, stop it!" He finished his drink while I tried to calm myself down.

"Mhmm… Do you think you could handle some more?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"You take that filthy little grin right off your lips! I am much more of a man than anyone! Have you _seen_ the list of women I've slept with? Ha!" I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question—"

"I don't want to get drunk, okay? Jeez. Persistent much?" He cleared his throat again.

"You really should get that sore throat checked out, Draco. It sounds pretty bad." I poured myself another glass of whiskey. He raised an eyebrow. "_What_? I can handle whiskey! Unlike you!"

"You mean pretty _gorgeous_. And Hermione, you're drunk." I laughed shrilly, and he winced.

"I am not! That's silly! I drink loads! All the time!" He smiled, obviously amused.

"I can tell. What was the name of your last boyfriend again?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Victor! Obviously! God, how could you even forg— wait, or was it Vincent? Voldemort? Oh God, why can't I remember his name?" I laughed. "That's funny." Draco smirked, and then his face dropped.

"What is that?" He pointed to the far wall next to the kitchen. "What… What IS that?" I frowned.

"What's what? I can't see anything where you're pointing."

"There! On the wall by the kitchen!" I got up and went up to the wall where he was pointing to, and still saw nothing. When I whirled around to get annoyed at him he was inches away from me.

"Draco, what are you… doing?" I said quietly, flustered because of how close his face was to mine. I felt his breath on my nose and carefully let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He had a strange look on his face, one that I realized was some sort of desire mixed with uncertainty as he bit his lip and seemed to be thinking of what to do next. He moved a bit closer so his body was touching mine and I felt myself blush. He smiled, not his usual smug smile but a genuine, loving smile. It scared me for some reason, maybe because this was Draco. Womanizing, never-falling-in-love, insensitive Draco. And here he was, smiling at me like I was his whole world.

"Hermione, I…" He whispered, and my stomach knotted at the sound of his voice, so low, husky and… scared? Of course scared, this must have been even stranger for him. I gulped and watched his eyes flicker around my face. "I think I… Uh, Hermione, I…"

He looked down and sighed and I hesitantly placed my hands on his face and brought his eyes up to mine. And I saw it. Not just flashing across his eyes for a second but just there, like it had been there all along. I smiled slightly, in disbelief. Somehow he came even closer and my back reached the wall. And he kissed me. But tentatively, carefully, like I was fragile and he didn't want to break me. I leaned into him and kissed him back, finally giving myself up to the feelings I'd been trying to ignore for such a long time. I felt him smile against my lips as the kiss deepened, and I returned the smile.

I don't know how long we kissed for or how we ended up on the sofa, but I didn't care. All I knew was that waking up in his arms the next morning was somehow exactly what I'd wanted all along, all this time, without even knowing it. And what was more surprising was the fact that we were both fully-clothed.

"Draco?" I mumbled, and he smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I bet this is the first time you've woken up with a woman after only kissing the night before." I grinned. He frowned, although I could see humor in his eyes.

"Just because I love you, Granger, it doesn't mean you're getting any on the first night, what up!" He offered me a high-five, but I just grinned at him. "What?" I gently crawled on top of him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"How about on the first morning?"


End file.
